Boredom
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: Inside, it's quiet, quiet, quiet. Outside, it's wet, wet, wet. As a result, Veemon and Wormmon are bored, bored, bored. *VeeWorm friendship; minuscule VeeWorm*


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own the plot, but I don't own Digimon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**__ This little "ficlet" was written as a challenge on my LiveJournal page, set by Circéus.

* * *

_

**Boredom**

At the Motomiya residence, Wormmon crawled up to Veemon, who crouched on the floor in front of the couch and was holding the remote.

"What are you doing, Veemon?" he asked curiously.

"Changing the channels," replied Veemon. "Nothing exciting's on."

"Not even baseball?"

"Nope."

Wormmon sat beside him and moved his blue eyes back and forth. The whole apartment felt _way_ too quiet to his liking.

"GAAHH!_ Why do I have t'sit here all day_?!" Veemon shouted suddenly. "I wanna have some fun, for cryin' out loud!!"

Wormmon timidly peered his big, green head above the couch. "You're scary when you're angry," he quivered.

Veemon scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Heh…thank you. So, any ideas?"

Wormmon leapt and landed back beside him. "Maybe we can play video games…"

"I tried that with Davis," he yawned. "Almost fell asleep on the Dreamcast controller."

"Maybe we can go outside?"

"It's raining," he replied, pointing at the wet window. "And Davis and Ken won't like it if we walked off by ourselves again."

"Why? Davis and Ken trust us," said Wormmon.

"Remember the last time we went out alone?" Veemon retorted and got a shake of a head in reply. "We got high on soda and sugar at the ice cream parlor in Tamachi. I V-Headbutted into a pane of glass—"

"And into an ice cream machine."

"—And you tangled yourself up with your Sticky Net," Veemon finished, as if he didn't hear Wormmon at all.

The last part made Wormmon shiver. "I've never seen Ken so disappointed."

"Same with Davis. I was stuck in the house and was forbidden to eat sweets for a whole _week_!"

"Ken gave me the same punishment. I won't eat that much sugar ever again."

There was a brief silence.

"Man, I'm bored," said Veemon finally.

"Me, too," said Wormmon.

"Want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Not even for dessert?"

Wormmon shook his head.

"Chocolate, too?"

Another headshake.

Veemon sighed. "I think I'll go t'sleep. I have to kill time _somehow_."

With that, he yawned widely and loudly, pulled himself up to the couch, curled up into a ball, and went to sleep.

Wormmon, then, felt the vibes of boredom, too; sluggishly, he went to the couch, closed his eyes, and rested his head on top of Veemon.

But no sooner did they fall asleep, Veemon jerked his head off the cushion, wide awake.

"Even falling asleep's boring," he said quietly and jumped down.

Wormmon woke up with a start upon feeling Veemon move. When his eyes located him, he was in the closet looking for his raincoat. "Veemon, what are you doing?"

"I'm gettin' ready to go out," he replied.

"But it's raining."

"Sunny days stink, and I have an umbrella. I can't sit here all day and not do SOMETHING fun!"

"But what about Davis?" Wormmon jumped down.

"Eh, don't worry. They can track us with their D-3s."

"'Us'?"

"Yup. You're comin' with me."

"But where are we going, anyway?" asked Wormmon.

"To the ice cream shop next door."

"Next door?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "One just opened a couple-a weeks ago."

"But they can still punish us for wandering off without telling them."

"It's okay, Wormmon. I got it under control," soothed Veemon. "And we're only goin' to the shop next door, so it ain't like they can't find us."

"I hope so," said Wormmon doubtfully, and they grabbed their coats and left for the ice cream shop nearby, but not without writing a note on a sticky and placing it on the door first.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I've had thoughts of ending this little drabble with an additional quick, positive, and maybe sappy concluding sentence, but it felt out of place, so I stopped right here._

_If you want to see this drabble expanded into, quite possibly, a miniature VeeWorm and Daiken series, let me know in a review__._


End file.
